


But I've Never Loved You The Most

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: Character Study, Desire, F/F, Foreplay, Hook-Up, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Lust, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Spoilers, Temptation, wicdiv 29
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: Lucifer crept up to Persephone in the darkness...





	But I've Never Loved You The Most

**Author's Note:**

> _Black ocean, cold and dark_  
>  _I am the hungry shark, fast and merciless_  
>  _But the only girl that could talk to him just couldn't swim_  
>  _Tell me what's worse than this_  
>  _And it echoes in the halls_  
>  _They danced along the walls_  
>  _The memories of your ghost_  
>  _You are the one that I used to love_  
>  _And I'm still in love, but I've never loved you the most_ : [Lydia Highly Suspect](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=glx5u-dBzNQ)

Lucifer crept up to Persephone in the darkness. Her eyes were fiery red, her shark like teeth bared into a lustful grin as she took in the sight of Persephone lying on the bed. She lowered herself, placing her hands on either side of Persephone's head. Lucifer's lips jutted out, just barely brushing over Persephone's. There was a devilish glint in her eyes as she watched Persephone shakily gasp. The girl's hands clutched at Lucifer's shoulders, tilting her head up so their lips could collide but Lucifer nestled her head in Persephone's neck. With a breathy chuckle, her lips trailed up to Persephone's ear. Her voice came out as a low croon.

_You desperately want to kiss **me?** The devil herself? You could have anyone in the world but you choose the devil. Well as they do say, I have my charms. But do you know what you're falling into? _

And as Lucifer tempted Persephone, she delighted in how the girl moaned. At the flush that crept up her cheeks as she described how she would ravish her. How she shuddered as Lucifer's hips gave a jolt onto her pelvis. Her green eyes wide and pleading. Wanting more. Needing more. Desperate for release.

_Tell me Laura. Even after everything, you still want me? Do you really want **me?** _

Then something changed. Persephone's clamped down on Lucifer's shoulders. She pulled her in with one hand sliding up to cup Lucifer's head. It was her turn to bare that devilish grin, stretching out into a smirk as she saw Lucifer's surprised expression. 

_**Kiss me**_ She hungrily demanded.

Lucifer chuckled. She leaned down and aligned her face over Persephone's. Lucifer's eyelashes fluttered against hers'. She gazed at the fire in Persephone's eyes. It shone just as brightly, almost even eclipsing her own hellish glow. 

_Since when did you get so feisty? I think I've played with you long enough my love. Let me kiss you._

And so Lucifer rewarded Persephone with a kiss. She lingered on the feel of her lips, the heat, shark like teeth grazing against each other, loosing herself in the embrace. Sinking deeper and deeper...

It was dark when Persephone awoke. Her head was spinning, her muscles sore, still trying to recall if the events of the previous night were real. And as the low croon reached her ears, Persephone turned around, hoping that it was true, that Lucifer was still there lying right next to her. But as she took a closer look, hearing that the pitch was too high, the single strand of black that stood out against pale blond was too light, and that the cigarette the girl held was the wrong brand, Persephone let out a disappointed sigh. 

_Goddammit. Why couldn't it be real?_


End file.
